powerrangershistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Messiah Metaloids
The twelve Messiah Metaloids (メサイアメタロイド Mesaia Metaroido?) are Metaloids created from the Messiah Cards (メサイアカード Mesaia Kādo?), the backup data of Messiah, which activate on their terms after Enter scattered them to the four winds to select their vessels and siphon an nearby Enetron source. The Messiah Metaloids' ultimate goal is to absorb enough data to become powerful enough that the Go-Busters could not destroy them while Messiah would be fully reborn through one of them. * Sunadokeiloid (スナドケイロイド Sunadokeiroido?): Sunadokeiloid is first of the Messiah Metaloids, created when Messiah Card 01 infects an hourglass. Using his hourglass, Sunadokeiloid can create a transporter in the form on a sinkhole to absorb whatever is caught in it. His right arm has the power of Messiah in it, allowing him to create barriers and shock waves. Nick and the students of Meijo International High School were among his victims before Red Buster frees them and Sunadokeiloid is destroyed by the Go-Busters in Powered Custom form. Voiced by Tomohiro Tsuboi (坪井 智浩 Tsuboi Tomohiro?). * Puppetloid (パペットロイド Papettoroido?): The childish Puppetloid is the second active Messiah Metaloid, created when Messiah Card 08 infects an oni hand puppet and drains J dry of his Enetron in the process. The left hand puppet is actually Puppetloid's head and his right leg has the power of Messiah in it, empowering the Messiah Metaloid with powerful jumps and kicks. Puppetloid's method of obtaining data is the puppet on his right hand is called the Nottoru Puppet (ノットルパペット Nottoru Papetto?), creating a hologram of the hand that enters a living body and takes control of it while analyzing it. Through this ability, Puppetloid takes control of Beet Buster until Red Buster blasts the Nottoru Puppet to cancel its ability before destroying Puppetloid in Powered Custom form. Voiced by Hiroki Shimowada (下和田 ヒロキ Shimowada Hiroki?). * Bulldozerloid (ブルドーザーロイド Burudōzāroido?): Bulldozerloid is the third active Messiah Metaloid, created when Messiah Card 05 infects a bulldozer. His forearms have the power of Messiah in them, empowering the Messiah Metaloid with powerful attacks that can work with his tread legs. Bulldozerloid's method of obtaining data is testing the strength of durability in man made buildings. He overpowered the Go-Busters until they assume Powered Custom and Red Buster uses the Lio Blaster to destroy the Messiah Metaloid. Voiced by Hisao Egawa (江川 央生 Egawa Hisao?). * Tiaraloid (ティアラロイド Tiararoido?): Tiaraloid is the fourth active Messiah Metaloid, created when Messiah Card 02 infects a tiara. Using the tiara on her right shoulder like a boomerang, Tiaraloid can digitize a woman's love and extract it. Her left arm has the power of Messiah in it, allowing Tiaraloid to create energy spheres from her nails. Tiaraloid becomes a follower of Escape, who attempted to protect her in order to preserve Messiah's data despite Enter seeing the Messiah Metaloid's data gathering to be useless. However, Tiaraloid ends up being destroyed by Blue Buster Powered Custom. Voiced by Aki Toyosaki (豊崎 愛生 Toyosaki Aki?). * Domeloid (ドームロイド Dōmuroido?): Domeloid is the fifth active Messiah Metaloid, created when Messiah Card 11 infects the Higashi District East Stadium. The largest of all the Metaloids, whether or not they are Messiah Metaloids, Domeloid sucked Go-Buster Ace into a subspace within himself to subject the Megazord and its pilot to fighting a gauntlet match against his Megazord counterparts. Once exposed, Domeloid is destroyed by Go-Buster King. Voiced by Yoshiyuki Kono (幸野 善之 Kōno Yoshiyuki?). * Karateloid (カラテロイド Karateroido?): Karateloid is the sixth active Messiah Metaloid, created when Messiah Card 03 infects a pair of karate fist guards owned by a boy named Kenta Sawai. Karateloid's left leg has the power of Messiah in it, enabling the Messiah Metaloid to move his leg faster than can be seen by the naked eye. However, prior to Karateloid's creation, Messiah uses Kenta to collect data on human fighting styles before the Messiah Card uses an Enetron tank to create its physical form as Karateloid battles Blue Buster Powered Custom as his Weak Point takes effect. Luckily, Yellow Buster Powered Custom arrives to Ryuji's aid and destroys Karateloid with the Lioh Buster. Voiced by Hiroyuki Muraoka (村岡 弘之 Muraoka Hiroyuki?). * Loupeloid (ルーペロイド Rūperoido?): Loupeloid is the seventh active Messiah Metaloid, created when Messiah Card 10 infects Reika's magnifying glass after she steals it away from the Go-Busters. A gentleman thief in personality, Loupeloid's objective is to gather data on human greed and suck it out of collectors. Loupeloid's right leg has the power of Messiah in it, giving him swift movement and high jumps. Loupeloid can use his walking stick as a weapon along with his shoulder-mounted Loupe Bazookas to fire a single powerful beam. Loupeloid is eventually destroyed by the Go-Busters in Powered Custom mode. Voiced by Hiroki Yasumoto (安元 洋貴 Yasumoto Hiroki?). * Megazordloid (メガゾードロイド Megazōdoroido?): Megazordloid is the eighth active Messiah Metaloid, created when Messiah Card 06 infects Denshazord 2. Posing as a train, Megazordloid abducted people in despair that he abducts. However, once destroyed, Megazordloid's true objective was to obtain data on both despair and hope in order to for Messiah Card 06 so that the Type-Delta Megazord stored within him can reformat into Megazord Zeta. Voiced by Hiroki Takahashi (高橋 広樹 Takahashi Hiroki?). * Kentateloid (ケンタテロイド Kentateroido?) is a Messiah Metaloid that is created when Messiah Card 09 infects a katana and Messiah Card 12 infects a knight's shield within an antique warehouse. Originally, they were to develop into the male samurai-like Kenloid (ケンロイド Kenroido?) and female knight-like Tateloid (タテロイド Tateroido?), but Enter mashed the Messiah Metaloids together into one body. Combining the halves' abilities, Kentateloid is given the task to absorb data based on human rage with the Go-Busters ideal victims. Though Red Buster subdues his rage to destroy Kentateloid with the Lio Blaster Final Buster Mode, the two Messiah Cards survive with Escape using them to enhance Megazord Zeta. Kenloid is voiced by Daisuke Kishio (岸尾 だいすけ Kishio Daisuke?) and Tateloid by Kanae Oki (沖 佳苗 Oki Kanae?). Image:Sunadokeiloid.jpg|Sunadokeiloid Image:Puppetloid.jpg|Puppetloid Image:Bulldozerloid.jpg|Bulldozerloid Image:Tiaraloid.jpg|Tiaraloid Image:Domeloid.jpg|Domeloid Image:Karateloid.jpg|Karateloid Image:Loupeloid.jpg|Loupeloid Image:Megazordloid.jpg|Megazordloid Image:Kentateloid.jpg|Kentateloid